Tsukune Aono the SV Class Super Vampire
by TrueBornVampyre
Summary: Tsukune Aono and friends find out that he is not a mortal that in fact he a vampire that is revelled to be among Gods the time comes when tsukune will choose his blood mate and heart break ensues and a new intimate love is formed.


Hi Rosario+Vampire fans here is my first fanfic hope you enjoy and plz give me reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rosario+Vampire or the characters or the plot. This story is of my own creation from my own mind…

Tsukune Aono the Sv class Super Vampire

Chapter 1: Awakening and heartbreak

It was just another day for Tsukune, as he stood by the school gates waiting on the only vampire in his year and woman whom he secretly loved Moka akashiya. For some strange reason he felt thirsty he had been feeling strange all week 'what is the hell is happening to me this week!" Tsukune thought to himself.

~flashback~ Tsukune turned to look at moka when he did he noticed something strange the veins in mokas neck were clearly visible they were walking down the hall towards the exit it was the end of the school day so no one was here the girls were immersed in talks about upcoming club activities when Tsukune felt a severe pain all through his body "why do you fight it even if you don't know what's happening she seems to notice there's change" Tsukune forced the voice out of his head" he made a quick right into the men's room wet his face and felt a strange feeling when the water hit his face he looked up into the mirror and saw a red gleam in his eyes that reminded him of inner mokas yet they were different the seemed to have much more power behind them then when he blinked it was gone. When he caught up to the girls who had noticed he was missing moka was the first to speak "Tsukune are you alright we are worried there's something bothering you; you have not said a word to us all day and just know you disappeared what's wrong?" Tsukune looked up smiled and said "moka san I'm alright just not feeling good that's all I think I will return back to my dorm"~flashback end~

Just then a flying pink blur slammed into his side' Tsukuneee "she said with a big smile good morning 'moka-san" as he smiled back she gave him puppy dog eyes he looked into her eyes and said "Blood?" she nodded vigorously her bubblegum pink hair flying around . smiling he tilted his head and felt a soft but nice bite he herd her moan with pleasure and felt her fangs burry deeper into his neck her doing this sent chills of pleasure running down his spine then he smelt a wonderful fragrance coming from moka something that put him in complete ecstasy .She stopped and looked at him "did you enj…" moka got cut of by Tsukune placing a finger on her lips slowly and carefully his face inched closer to hers her eyes wide with shock but then she to closed her eyes he finally was kissing her never kissed a girl before so it was new but then again it wasn't his tongue caressed over hers then he got an idea he slammed his tongue into her fang drawing blood he had a feeling this was the beginning to many new things ." WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MOKA 'yelled someone the two broke apart looked towards the source and saw mizore standing completely still and kurumu shaking with rage YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS BETRAYAL MOAKA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU. She sprouted her wings and razor sharp claws went up into the sunlight and flew at break neck speed at moka she raised her claws ready to cut down the vampire when Tsukune threw himself on top of moka taking the full impact of her slash blood went everywhere she kurumu the one who loved Tsukune had just given the man she loved a fatal blow to the back

As he lay there motionless the girls began to cry at there own stupidity moka draped herself screaming and crying just then a great amount of energy was coming from Tsukune she stopped and so did every one else she barely had time to get off him before she was burned by the demonic aura. The shockwave was so strong everyone was throw quite a distance moka had a idea what this was she was nervous kurumu yelled "WHATS HAPPENING' moka replied "KURUMU I THINK TSUKUNE WAS NEVER HUMAN I THINK HE WAS A VAMPIRE TO BEGIN WITH BUT THE VAMPIRE NATURE WAS DORMANT IN FACT HE COULD BE THE MOST POWERFUL ONE IN EXISTINCE THE LEGENDARY SV CLASS VAMPIRE WHO ARE REVELLED TO BE AMONG THE VAMPIRE GODS !" she looked back at Tsukune and felt a great longing for him to choose her and only her. As the demonic power subsided it was evident that Tsukune was a vampire his hair was a glowing metallic silver, his fang were bared, his body was more muscular excuse me ladies but I ask you to go to my office I will deal with Mr. Aono they turned to see the headmaster as well as 'FATHER" yelled moka. Hello my daughter if you would kindly do as the headmaster has asked every thing will be explained back at his office we must take Tsukune to his new home don't worry he will still be going to school. The next morning Tsukune awoke he slowly took in his surroundings it was an old style room he got up looked out the window and say the school in the background "where am I" he said "that my friend is a good question the fact is this is your new home while you are at this school it made custom to your yokai abilities and physical shape' Tsukune turned around and saw the headmaster 'sir what exactly do you mean?" well once again you've asked a good question as your friends have all been informed I think its time you knew what happened, how and why. So first come over and look into this mirror" Tsukune slowly walked in front of the mirror and looked."WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME "yelled Tsukune the headmaster replied "well my friend to tell you the truth a lot of questions still need answering but I can tell you what I have found out from Issa Shuzen you my friend are a vampire you were never human to begin with you abilities were to remain dormant until certain criteria were met for instance you protected Miss Akashiya when at the time you were powerless and received a fatal wound because of your bravery. If in fact you were a human you would not have live to see another day. But you are no ordinary vampire in fact your type of vampire has not bee seen in over 10,000 years you a rare SV Class Vampire with abilities most vampires could ever dream of. So I'm sure your friends would like to see you so I shall go for now if you ever have any questions don't hesitate to ask you know where to find me." So with that Tsukune walked over to the closet opened it up and found a black shirt and pants as well as a blacked hooded cloak with a note pinned to it "Mr. Aono I'm very Glad to pass down this cloak which belonged to the SV Vampire before you please wear it will protect you and also it would honor me to have served you …Issa Shuzen" Tsukune put the clothes on strangely they all fit him so he found his way to the exit after finishing a blood packet left by the headmaster he set off to find his friends. 30 minutes later he found them all sitting at a table in the lunchroom all looking down in silence moka sensed a powerful presence she looked up a black hooded cloak and saw someone she'd been worrying about for the past week."Tsukune!" she squealed and ran towards him and hugged him Tsukune looked down and smiled and said "Moka-Chan its good to see you are okay um I need a favor to ask of you but it can wait." Moka looked at him with a puzzled expression. Mean while the girls were remembering what the headmaster had told at the end of their meeting.

~Flashback~ and finally I have a request to you five lovely ladies when Tsukune awakens; well its more of an order you must no longer fight over Tsukune I feel he will choose one of you sooner than you think and you must respect his judgment as him being a yokai with a god like status even we Hades Kings do not have. You are dismissed!" ~Flashback end~

Tsukune seemed to notice the girls were acting different he thought it was his vampire self went over and hugged each girl. Kurumu stated to say "Tsukune I'm so sorr…" but he gently said "shhh it's okay your forgiven" he sat down he was starting to feel hungry so he said to his friend "shall we go get something to eat I'm starting to get hungry" Moka whom had been looking down and was thinking about their kiss yesterday and what the head master had said quickly snapped her head in tsukune's direction she had heard he was has hungry so she spoke up "Tsukune now that you're a vampire normal food can not sustain you, you will notice the taste of food has changed you may want to try drinking tomato juice it works for me but eventually you going to have to drink blood" Tsukune looked at her and replied " Moka I've already had blood from a transfusion bag it seemed to fill me up I thought that might be the case with food only thing is if I'm in school how do I drink blood I mean id like to ask you if I can drink from you but I'm afraid of hurting you and I really don't know how to" moka blushed at the thought of Tsukune drinking her blood, Tsukune noticed her blushing and he too blushed ""Tsukune we all agreed we would let you drink from us any of us and yes I will allow you to drink from me I will teach you how come here kurumu would you allow Tsukune to practice on you" Kurumu's face lit up with excitement of her destined one drinking her blood "okay Tsukune look for the veins that are a darker shade of blue just one thing let you instincts guide ok try" " Tsukune looked for the vein that was the darkest lowered his fangs and bit down it was a wonderful feeling as the blood flowed over his fangs and tongue it was a little bitter maybe it was supposed to that way the smell of the blood was intoxicating when he was full he removed his fangs and licked his lips and said that's much better than the transfusion pack I had earlier. He looked at moka who was smiling kurumu stated she had things she had to do so the y walked towards the gate when Tsukune lightly grabbed Moka by the arm "I think now's the time to ask you a favor I would like you to teach me Martial Arts." Stated Tsukune, moka looked at him and frowned "sorry Tsukune but I'm going to have to decline your request as you do not need to fight" moka replied. Tsukune had an idea that inner moka would understand but he knew in the past he could not remove the Rosario when he wanted to but decided to try anyway he went for Moka's Rosario and he did not even have to pull in fact strangely he did not touch it; it just fell off and as usual inner Moka's beauty shown ""let me guess "she stated "you want me to teach you martial arts because the other moka refused" Tsukune nodded "okay I will teach you but under one condition you must choose your companion by next Friday if you have not chosen by then I will tear you to shreds for wasting my time" and with that she put the Rosario back on

As the week went by his anxiety rose his friends knew nothing about the deal he made with inner Moka but they noticed something was worrying him. On Thursday night after club meeting he was walking home when someone spoke to him out of the shadow of the trees "well Mr. Aono you've got yourself in quite a predicament" Tsukune looked towards the source of the voice " headmaster?" he replied then out of the shadows came non other than the headmaster " I may have a solution to your deal with Miss. Akashiya follow to your home more precisely your basement there you find all the information you seek" when the reached the gates of his home he tapped the blood lock with his finger and it opened they walked up the steps "well Mr. Aono I will take my leave as I'm not allowed down there so good luck and happy reading" Tsukune walked down many flights of stairs and found a library with a creature about half his height "may I help my lord" he said in a squeaky voice. Tsukune replied "I need to know how to find my companion or as vampires say Blood Mate" ahh just one second and in no me than one second he was back carrying an old scroll "should help you my lord if you need any more assistance I will be around" Tsukune sat down on a cushion and began reading after three hours of reading he laid the book down and went upstairs to get some sleep. As he got undressed he realized he had not showered so he went to his bathroom and found that it was very extravagant with a very big bathtub that could easily fit 30 people with plenty of room to spare so he filled the tub with water while doing so he noticed that there was a tap labeled BLOOD. He decided he would ask moka about that tomorrow he got in the water and a nice fragrance filled his nostrils he looked down the water was a pale pink and had the smell of herbs" he did not realize that the water is already infused with herbs. After his bath he got in his silk night clothes and looked at the bed it was a crimson silk material "neat" he thought so he laid down not thinking about tomorrow.

The next morning he was up had his breakfast (blood transfusion bag) and got dressed he did not know why but the headmaster allowed him to maintain his form while attending class or wear these black clothes he left his friends were all waiting for him at the school gates " good morning every one I have some good news for you ladies today if you would kindly meet me back here at lunchtime I will explain more during the morning classes the girls could not help but wonder what Tsukune was about to reveal to them before lunch Tsukune walked up to the teacher hander her a note the girls looked at each other puzzled "very well if the headmaster has given you permission I see no reason to say no" said the teacher Tsukune went back to his desk gathered his things to put in his locker and walked to the area were he would be revealing his Blood Mate in a short time he now knew why it was called a blood mate. When the school bell rang for lunch he stood waiting arms behind his back slowly his friends approached one they were all there Tsukune spoke "okay you may be wondering why you're here so ill tell you I'm choosing my blood mate' the girls gasped and were now alert "now this is how its going to work your are going to stand in front of the number on ground there's one for each of you I will be blindfolded you are not to talk one by one I will come to you right side my left and drink a little bit of blood if the blood is bitter tasting you are not my destined one now if your blood stands out you is everything clear." he knew right off that one girls dreams are crushed. He put the blind fold on and went to station one who was mizore he bit down and instantly knew she was no match very bitter and cold. He then went to station 2 which was ruby he bit down this time it was warm but once again bitter. Next was station three which was Moka he bit down and was filled with sweetness and an aroma that caused him great ecstasy she also felt his pleasure but kept quite. He removed his fangs and went to station 4 which was Kurumu repeated the process and was warm and bitter and finally station five which was Yukari who was standing on bronze bed pans to equal the height of the others repeated the process this time was bitter as well with everyone tested Tsukune left the blindfold on and said "And now when your number is called step back the number that is not call she is to come join me by my side then I will remove the blindfold and remember complete silence and the decision is final this is fate that you can not change okay number one, number five, number four and finally number 2 okay number 3 you may join my side to the ones whom were not chosen I kindly ask for you to remain my friend because I still care about you ladies deeply but as best friends." Tsukune took the blindfold off and looked to his side and saw the bubblegum pink haired beauty that was moka beside him beaming at him he returned the smile and moka leaned in for a kiss but Tsukune shook his head indicating to his friends whom had hurt expressions on there face. Tsukune then turned to each girl and said "Kurumu, Mizore, Ruby, Yukari I would still like to be friends if you will be friends with me" and each one looked up and replied" of course nothing will change you are still our friend." "Well looks like everything turned out okay" said a voice behind the girls which caused them to jump "hello headmasters yes everything's fine I have a few things to discuss with you if at all possible" said Tsukune ""yes I must also talk to you as well if you could kindly come my office" and would the rest of you return to school except you Miss. Akashiya would you accompany Mr. Aono to my office there is things I must discuss with you as well not that you're a couple

So there you have it my first chapter once again this is my first so bare with me

Till next time

TrueBornVampye


End file.
